


The Quest.

by unwantedfangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwantedfangirl/pseuds/unwantedfangirl
Summary: Nico can't believe he was so stupid as to accept a quest from Leo Valdez. What was he thinking? No he's got some time of fighting monsters and surviving with his crush, Will Solace, ahead of him. There's only one good thing that comes out of this. There's no way it can get worse.Or is there?.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, Caleo does not exist.  
> More notes at the end of the chapter.

A shirtless Nico Di Angelo, Son Of Hades was in his hot, humid cabin and thinking about life when heard a yell coming from the outside.

“YESS!!!” it said

_ Leo.  _ He thought. 

For some reason, that boy had been hoping for a quest for MONTHS, and it seemed like he’s finally gotten what he wanted.

Not more than ten minutes later, there was a knock at his door. Nico groaned. 

He jumped off the bed, put on a shirt and peeked through the door. 

There stood a breathless Leo.

“Would you…  Huff… like to… huff… go in a quest with me?”

Nico considered this. First, Nico had absolutely no idea why Leo would want to spend a week with Nico battling whatever it was they had to battle.  But then again, Nico was known around camp as a pretty powerful demigod, so he _would_  be seen as a good camper to have at your side when in battle. It would certainly be very annoying, Leo being Leo, to spend time with him, but Nico was really tired of just sitting on his bed doing nothing. 

 

All those thoughts flew by Nico’s head very quickly. “Fine” he said, slamming the door on him. Last thing he saw was a mischievous glint in Leo’s eyes. “OK! CAN’T BACK OUT NOW!” he yelled through the door.

Nico froze for a second, worrying about that last comment, but it was so hot that day that he couldn’t think about _anything_  for too long. He peeled off his shirt, plopped on his bed and soon fell asleep, oblivious  of the torture placed in his future.

~~~

Nico wanted to kill Leo. Leo, Percy and Jason. It was the next day, after he’d packed for the quest and walked to the big house to leave when he realized who the  _ other _ two people that would be coming with Leo was. Irma Presley, a new daughter of Athena, and Will Solace. That stupid, dreamy, Will Solace. But it wasn’t exactly his fault. Nico was sure that Leo, Jason and Percy had set all of this up, as they were off to a corner smirking at Nico and Will.

But he didn’t have time to kill them, since Chiron walked out of the Big House and asked for attention. 

“Good Morning, demigods. These four campers will go on a small quest to recover Medusa’s head, which was stolen from Olympus. 

Quest Leader, Leo Valdez, and his companions Irma Presley, Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo. 

Campers dismissed. You four, come with me” He finishes, pointing at the four demigods going for the quest. Leo said bye to Jason and Percy, but Nico and Will just stood there , not really having anybody to say goodbye to at the moment. 

The four of them went into The Oracle’s cave, in which Rachel was drawing a sunset that seemed to include every single color of the rainbow. Mostly orange. 

“Rachel” said Chiron. 

“Mmm-hmm?” said Rachel, too concentrated in her work to turn around 

“The prophecy”

She stopped, put the pencil down and looked at the four halfbloods. Leo smirking at Nico, Nico glaring at Leo, Irma looking at them two with an annoyed expression, and Will grinning at Rachel, oblivious to the tension between the other two. 

Rachel recited:

__

_ Four demigods shall sail the skies _

_ And the cursed beauty’s head retrieve. _

_ A heart broken from simple lies, _

_ A heart fixed after a lonely life, _

_ Or broken again if it fails to believe.  _

__

_ One shall fail,  _

_ One shall fall,  _

_ One shall sail home alone.  _

_ The last one will succeed, but in the end not reach home. _

 

Everyone was quiet for a while. Those last four lines were dangerous. Very. 

Finally, it was Chiron who broke the silence. "Well... we better go, so say goodbye to your friends and I'll meet you outside the Big House."

Leo was out of there very quickly, probably running to his girlfriend, Steffie Costa from the Aphrodite Cabin. Meanwhile, Nico and Will shuffled out of the cabin slowly, still kind of dazed from the prophecy. Nico said goodbye to Hazel. She was the only person to say goodbye to, since he was still furious at Jason and Percy. Ms. O'Leary was also someone to say goodbye to. Will and Irma went to their cabins, probably to say goodbye to their siblings. Soon, they were all ready to go. 

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest has begun! And so has the awkwardness! Nico isn't in a great mood, and it's causing a few stupid arguments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (end of the chapter for more notes)

All the help the four of them got was a few golden drachmas, mortal money, and a ride to the train station. No more information than just _The head of medusa has disappeared from Olympus. Find it._ They had absolutely no idea where to start, but Nico sensed Will had an idea. On the way to the train station the three boys had to all sit in the back of the car, Nico in the middle, being the smallest of the three, while Irma enjoyed shotgun _Because she called it_  . It was uncomfortable. Nico was small, but not _that_ small. But mostly it was awkward. Very, very awkward. Will was staring out the window, cheeks red like a tomato, and was constantly glancing at the spot where Nico and Will's knees touched. And Nico gave murderous glares at Leo, who was secretly pushing Nico into Will with his hips.

~~~

Finally they arrived at the train station. They all looked longingly as the car that had brought them there turned smaller and smaller until it wasn't visible at all. "Miss her already" Leo muttered, loud enough for the other two to hear him. He had a fuzzy, lovey expression on his face but as soon as he left, the good ol' joking Leo was back. "So you guys better make out or something by the end of this quest, because it is a big sacrifice to be away from my Steffie" he said smirking at them.

Will looked extremely shocked by this comment. "W-we wont..." he stammered glancing at Nico, who was not as surprised, but was still blushing madly. "Shut Up, _Leo._ " he said.

Leo chuckled. "Alright, I will, but you know I'm right..." he seemed to hesitate for a second, but he decided something and added " _Death Boy_ "

Will cracked up laughing at this nickname, even though it wasn't really that funny. He was just looking for a way out of this. "Whatever..." muttered Nico. "Shouldn't we be retrieving a lady's head, anyways?"

Leo suddenly got a serious expression on his face. He wasn't _all_ jokes and fun, after all. "Will... you said you had an idea, right?"

"Yeah, so I thought we could first go to Apollo. I mean, if it happened during the day, Apollo obviously saw it right?"

"Oh, please. You just want to meet you father. Besides, if Apollo saw something, wouldn't he have reported it or something?" said Nico.

"Well, not to be rude or anything" Leo said, looking at the sun "But Apollo isn't the kind of person who would do that at this moment. Isn't Zeus super mad at him or something? We haven't heard from him in months since we defeated Gaea. He could be..um... grounded, only being able to do his.. sun duties. Also, it's not really doing us a favor just standing here. Monsters can smell us... quests are really meant to happen mostly on the move."

"Wouldn't we get killed by Zeus if we were caught trying to talk to Apollo?" grumbled Nico, knowing he was gonna lose this argument anyways, so why not just speak nonsense?

"We're on a quest. I guess that gives us some kind of permission or something. Also, gods can't interfere with their children's business." said Irma. "Will's idea is  _perfect_. She said, staring at Will in a flirty day. 

"Oh. Um, thanks" said Will, stepping away

Alright. They figured out their directions, and hopped on the train.

And so it began...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in the library. The computer that I got assigned to was right in the middle of a circle of kids playing video games on the computer. So if you feel like this is bad, take note that I wrote this while a bunch of kids were screaming "STOP MOVING! I'M PICK POCKETING YOU", also with a baby crying 6 feet from me, and a librarian yelling "IF YOU HAVE A TICKET COME GET READY FOR LEGO TIME".  
> Thank you for reading this. It means a lot for me. Again, I ask for advice and comments. Don't be scared to say if you think it's bad. Any tips help. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very long train ride with very annoying people. Nico's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this. I've never really tried first person that much. Specially not with Nico and Will.  
> Also, I don't know anything about NY's geography. I don't live there. So, um, forgive my mistakes.  
> (I'll be changing  
> POV's during this chapter.

NICO'S POV.

As soon as we hopped on the train I started analyzing for possible disguised monsters and othe dangers. This quest wasn't the worst thing I'd experienced  _by far_. But it didn't mean I didn't have to be careful. The place was almost empty. Just a few people here or there. A man in his cellphone, a woman asleep, a blind man with a service dog.  We sat down together so we would be able to fight if we had to. "It'll be a quick ride." said Irma, studying the map. "No more than five minutes".

Silence. But not really the awkward one. We were all just too deep in thought to remember that there were people around us. Finally the silence broke. "Why did you choose this special group of people, anyways?" Will asked Leo. 

"It's simple Logic. He needed to find three useful people. A fighter," Irma said before Leo could say a word, nodding at me with a serious face. "a smart person" she continued, pointing at herself. "A healer..." she said, staring at Will, smiling, blushing. I was getting annoyed. I snapped my fingers in front of Irma's face. "You're a daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite. Focus on the  _plan_ a little more, please." I grumbled, thinking of how disgusted Annabeth would be by this behavior. Irma woke up from her dazed, embarrassed and bright red. Right. "Sorry. So, um, fighter, brains, healer and... um...Leo himself I guess" 

"THE HOT STUFF!" yelled Leo triumphantly, waking up the woman on the seats next to us, who gave us the stink eye and went back to sleep. "The hot stuff!" he whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. Keep believing." 

Suddenly an alarm rang. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. The sleeping woman woke up with a start. The man dropped (and broke) his cellphone. He picked it up, cursing. The blind man looked up, alert. He instantly went onto the task of calming his dog. 

" _Attention passengers"_ said a woman's voice through the speakers. " _There has been an.. accident up ahead. The train will have to stop and wait for the railroads to be fixed and for everything to be removed. Sit tight. We may be here for hours. We apologize. Good Day."_ The lights turned off and emergency lights went on, but they were very dim. I liked this dark environment, but at the same time I didn't . I felt comfortable in the shadows but lately I'd been wanting to stop. To come out, to make friends. To have a life. It's what Bianca would have wanted. I'm sure. Soon we were back to the silence. Leo had put on his headphones. Irma was reading in her kindle. Will was staring at his shoes. He has been very quiet during our whole conversation. He seemed to be just.. spaced out. He looked super concentrated and so... cute.

Somehow, sometime, I fell asleep.

 

WILL'S POV. 

I was thinking about how the Apollo cabin was doing without me in the infirmary when I felt something warm on my shoulder. My first instinct was blood.  _Was Nico bleeding?_. I sharply turned my head and saw the most adorable thing I've seen in my entire life. Nico Di Angelo, the boy I secretly loved, had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I tensed, then relaxed, so he wouldn't wake up. 

His face looked so peaceful. I had never seen him look so... happy. Except for when he was with Jason, Percy and Grover. But even then he tried to hide it. The worry lines were gone, the dark expression was wiped from his face. A tear slid down his cheek. Nightmares, I guessed. After all he'd been through, it was not surprising to have nightmares. Compared to Nico's life, my life had been paradise. Even with all the horrors I'd seen working at the infirmary during wars, he'd never experience anything as horrible as Nico's past. I could only imagine. I nudged Leo with my foot. He stopped muttering the lyrics to his song to look at me. He stopped himself from laughing. He raised his eyebrows at me, smirking. "Wait till he wakes up. He'll be redder than a toh-mah-toh." he said the last word, tomato, in a weird way. I Ignore his comments, even though my intense blushing gives it all away "But what do I  _do_?" I ask, looking at Nico, who has stopped crying. 

"Let him be. It'll be even more fun if he  _wakes up_ with his head on your shoulder"

"But... but.." I stopped talking as he sat back down and put on his headphones. 

I took out a book and started reading. It was one of those moments in which you're reading, but you're not processing the words at all, because you have something else on your mind. In this case, I had the warmth breath of Nico Di Angelo on my mind. I had  _him_ on my mind. I wondered if he did too, in his dreams. 

 

_Impossible._

**Author's Note:**

> Yass, cliffhanger. Please comment. Did you like my work? Is it bad? Tell me what I can fix! I understand if this is bad. It's really my first shot at fanfiction. So, like... give me advice.


End file.
